my body's covered in teeth marks (these scars i'll treasure)
by CreepingSoul
Summary: Tsuna lifted her face, and amber eyes met steel-grey. Kyouya was paralyzed, her blood was pumping she wanted to bite someone to death. The little Carnivore's eyes, they didn't hide their darkness like the Older Carnivore did, they displayed it and dared you to approach, they enticed you, Kyouya liked those eyes. She would keep them, and bite to death anyone that opposed her.
1. there's a dog in your heart

Some people thought Sawada Nana got really lucky with her lot in life.

A handsome foreign husband, a nice house in the suburbs, and a cute daughter.

Nana couldn't help but laugh whenever she heard those fools speaking as if they knew a thing about her life

Though there were others that clearly remembered too sharp smiles, shadows hidden behind caramel eyes, and purposefully overlooked bloodstained clothing.

 _(Those were the ones that smiled along and didn't say a thing, after all it was none of their business if some brute couldn't understand when he'd become prey)_

xxxx

It hadn't been hard to entice her darling, he was so thoroughly smitten with the naïve, sweet, and kindhearted Japanese woman that he easily let himself get carried along in a whirlwind romance and never noticed her subtle manipulations, he never looked further than the visage of the clumsy barista she presented.

After a while it was not unusual to find a blonde foreigner seated by the window, entranced by the beautiful brunette.

After a measly four months of dating there was a newlywed couple in Namimori, and when seven months later the Sawada's welcomed a baby girl into the world many nodded their heads as if that was the last piece they needed to solve a puzzle.

After all a shotgun wedding, while still sneered at, was more reasonable and accepted than having a child outside of wedlock.

xxxx

Nana liked her darling, for short amounts of times that is.

It was quite lucky (for the blonde) that his job kept him away from home for large extents of time. Mou, she would have hated to become a widow so soon after getting married.

Iemitsu would visit his civilian wife and kids every few years and play at having a normal life, while Nana got a steady income and the cutest baby girl ever. The visits started to taper off after three years and now there were only a few phone calls every now and then, apparently there were some problems at work, not that she cared, she still received the money and got to raise her baby how she wanted.

Her little Tsu-chan became even cuter as she grew up, she was a delight to be around, she was quiet (some would say _**too quiet**_ but they usually shut up after she gave them a too broad smile, **her baby girl was perfect** ) and took to the more gruesome parts of cooking like a duck to water (she was ecstatic when Nana let her gut her own pig. Her technique could use a little work but her grip was _splendid_ ), she learned so quickly.

Truly Nana couldn't ask for a more wonderful daughter.

xxxx

Later, when she found her Tsu-chan with orange flames blazing upon her forehead and standing next to a charred up husk of a man in the back yard with a fascinated look present in her eyes, she would listen to her baby pout and apologize because 'I didn't mean to burn him that much Mama, now he's useless, we can't even practice now', she would be so proud and ferociousness would burn through her **_because_** **_her baby girl_** **_would be brilliant_**.

She would coo and ruffle her hair after those pretty flames went away, she would smile, fangs hidden underneath the sharpness and tell her how proud she was.

After getting rid of the body (it _was_ pretty useless) Nana would sit inside with her daughter, drinking tea and think back to those pretty flames her daughter had, she'd think back on her darlings job, the overheard phone calls she used to catch and the strange conversations involving words like flames and the weather and Clams and would decide that she needed more information.

Since (if her assumptions were correct) her husband hadn't deigned to tell her their daughter might spontaneously burst into flames she decided not to tell him she had done so (and killed her first man by doing so), so she had to go to the next best source at her disposition.

The Hibari's had a reputation in town, and Nana remembered her high school days fondly where she and Kumiko would non-verbally recognize each other and keep to themselves. Nana knew she had a daughter three years older than her Tsu-chan, the parents liked to complain that she was too unladylike and violent, but could do nothing to stop it, having the might of the Hibari backing her up.

Nana though she would make a perfect friend for her little one. Tsuna was now seven and about to enter her first grade of Elementary School, it would be good for her to begin making friends early on.

Having decided that, found Sawada Nana and her daughter Tsunayoshi inside the Hibari Estate waiting for the Matriarch to receive them.

xxxx

Hibari Kyouya had been present the moment one of her Mother's subordinates had informed her of a Sawada Nana and her daughter having come to ask for an audience.

Her Mother's countenance changed immediately, though you wouldn't notice if you weren't looking for it, her shoulders straightened, her neck bent slightly and she held her hands at the ready, the most noticeable was the savage way her mouth formed a smile, like a Carnivore finding a worthy challenge.

Kyouya was Curious, even more so after her Mother told her that they would be meting with one of the few Carnivores that lived in town (apart from themselves), her Mother considered everyone to be Herbivores and had taught her the way the Animal Kingdom worked, it was why she had no father, the man showed his herbivorous nature after Mother became pregnant, apparently he hadn't had any plans to marry. Mother made sure he wouldn't be able to.

The two Sawada's looked entirely harmless, they were radiating sunshine and rainbows, she would have liked to dismiss them as herbivores after all, but the third lesson Mother taught her was that harmless looking Carnivores were the most dangerous, since they could camouflage their Carnivorousness and pass as herbivores in the herd.

( _The first lesson was to choose her own path and_ _ **bite everyone to death**_ _that opposed her._

 _The second was to choose a good mate, if she ever so desired, for Hibari's only chose once_ )

The older Sawada was engaged in wordplay with her Mother so she focused on the younger one, the brunette was drinking tea and Kyouya took the opportunity to observe.

Fluffy hair, petite build, small height, and an overall delicate demeanor.

With qualities like that it would be easy to pass as an herbivore, Kyouya thought.

Then Tsuna lifted her face, and amber eyes met steel-grey. Kyouya was paralyzed, her blood was _pumping_ she wanted to **_bite someone to death_**. The little Carnivore's eyes, they didn't hide their darkness like the Older Carnivore did, they _displayed_ it and **dared** you to approach, they enticed you, trapped you, Kyouya liked those eyes, and with a sudden savage grin on her face she thought, _yes, she would_ _ **keep**_ _them, and_ _ **bite anyone to death that opposed her.**_

xxxx

 **(She always took her Mother's lessons seriously after all)**

xxxx


	2. and it tell you to tear everything apart

The audience carried on through lunch, and lasted all the way to dinner, at which point Kumiko thought it was only polite to invite them to share a meal, after all they were discussing a serious matter, to which the answers would take quite a few more days to answer satisfyingly.

.

It also had to do with the fact that neither she nor Nana were blind, and could very well see how their children had reacted to each other.

.

Her little Carnivore was positively buzzing with bloodlust, and Hibari was more than overjoyed that her daughter had found a worthy companion at such a young age, for there was no question that any and all brood that Nana could ever spawn would be just as much if not more of a vicious little beast.

And if when they grew up their companionship turned to something else- _well_. At least they could be assured that they'd be compatible mates.

.

.

They both had the misfortune of encountering disappointing partners in the past, and even if they were no longer in their lifes ( _if for different reasons_ ) it still left a bitter taste in her mouth.

So being able to witness her daughter already making better decisions than her made her proud, and hopeful that they would find a more satisfactory ending to their liaison.

.

She could tell that Nana felt the same, if the way she observed her fluffy haired kid was any indication.

As little and as harmless as she looked, she hadn't for one second lifted her gaze from Kyouya's, nor did she shy away from the broken shards of glass her grin hid, nor the almost visible rising bloodlust in the air.

If anything the smaller child seemed to **thrive in it, to laze and settle like a lazy cat ready to take a nap**. Comfortable, and capable of muddling through without effort.

.

She should've known, that any child of hers and Nana's would be a perfect fit.

They _had_ always circled each other after all, always on the edge of each others sights.

.

And she would've mourned the lost opportunities between them if it weren't for the younglings she sees here and now.

All their could-have-beens, ensconced in this one moment of remembrance, and left to fly away with the wind to invite with open arms the future that is forming rigth in front of their eyes.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kyouya couldn't stop staring at the little Carnivore.

.

She wanted to memorize it all.

From the fluffy gravity defying hair, to the wide eyes that she couldn't categorize as a single shade of brown, the pale skin littered with scars, with marks that depicted beauty to the more primal part of her core.

From her sharp grin that made her want to _**snarl**_ in joy, to those deceptively soft hands.

Hands, which she knew, would be calloused and dry, **hands that'd been soaked in blood** -her own and not.

.

.

.

 _(She would one day grasp those hands in her own,_

 _would feel those scars, those callouses,_

 _every single thing that made her her_

 _and she would smile -razor sharp,_

 _for she always knew they were meant to be._

 _._

 _._

 _Made to be fierce and feel pain,_

 _to thrive in the shadows and smile in the face of death,_

 _made for greatness,_

 _to be spoken is hushed whispers in the dawn of day,_

 _made,_

 _ **to have blood on their hands.**_

 _._

 _._

 _And she'll kiss her, -razor sharp,_

 _and their broken ends will catch,_

 _and they will tear at one another._

 _._

 _._

 _But you were meant for pain,_

 _so you endure,_

 _and you bleed,_

 _and you hurt but oh how you love the pain,_

 _ **and oh how you love the blood.)**_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Vongola.**

 **.**

She wondered how one word could hold so many meanings.

Clam. Italian. Crime. Mafia.

Lies. Deception. A nuisance.

 _A fucking stone in her path._

.

 **Sawada Iemitsu.**

 **.**

Her husband, her darling, the love of her life, her strong and manly one true love.

Her benefactor. Her ticket to an easy life. Her once-every-few-years lover for a night. Her unending money supply.

 _Her fucking picture perfect cover story._

 _._

 _._

And he just had to ruin it all. All of her careful scheming. Her detailed visions of the future. Her baby girls life. All of her plans- down the drain.

 _._

 _(_ _She'll make him suffer.)_

.

He couldn't have just stayed an insignificant footnote in her life planner _could he_? He had to be **more** , had to **be someone**.

He wouldn't stand it any other way would he?

.

.

She did not want to become a widow.

Not at such a young age.

But oh well, sacrifices would always have been necessary.

.

.

.

 _ **Fucking idiot.**_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _There was a storm raging on, battling winds rushing through her ears,_

 _and pounding veins waiting to burst, to paint the floor with crimson gold,_

 _her hands trembled at her sides, hidden by her sleeves,_

 _and she ground her teeth to hold herself steady._

 _._

 _._

 _For she would sway if she did not,_

 _she would stand, and stalk her way to that alluringly violent warmth._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Her blood was boiling._

 _The very depths of her called her to action._

 _Demanded she claim that which could only ever be hers._

 _Her very core snarled, and she could not deny herself anymore._

 _._

 _._

 _Her blood pumped inside her body._

 _It pounded._

 _It rushed. It flowed._

 _It made her keen._

 _Made her laugh._

 _._

 _._

 _A grin stretched through her face._

 _._

 _._

 ** _And she pounced._**


End file.
